


Birthday

by elletromil



Series: Nevermore alone [4]
Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It's been a long time since Kovacs let anyone get close enough that he would worry about them. He knows better.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Once again written for Red because she's the best and deserve all the nice things

Poe has been restless and secretive lately. And while the first isn't unusual -- Poe isn't bound to his hotel anymore and he's got a whole universe to explore -- the later is unexpected.

Poe doesn't do secrets. Not with him.  
  
Or at least, not as far as Kovacs has been able to determine and they have been travelling for about a year together already. He would have noticed by now.  
  
It's… concerning.  
  
Not that he worries. It's been a long time since Kovacs let anyone get close enough that he would worry about them. He knows better.  
  
But some things cannot be helped. Want it or not, he's grown dependant on Poe in some ways. The relationship between them is easy in ways very few of his relationships have ever been.  
  
It should be impossible. Their personalities are near complete opposite.  
  
But there is  _understanding_.  
  
Neither will change their ways for any reasons, least of all the other. But they've adapted to each other. Well enough that Kovacs will readily admit they make a good team.  
  
It figures that now will be the time Poe decides it's time to set out on his own.  
  
Not that he's said it in so many words, but what else could it be?  
  
Back when the AI had been bound to the hotel, he had been describe as akin to a crazy girlfriend, jealous and possessive. But Poe isn't a prisoner anymore.  
  
He's got plenty of choice of whom to latch onto now.  
  
Sentimentality have made him stay with Kovacs for now, but it only goes so far. They make a good team, but they are too different.  
  
The door to their suite opens again, shaking him out of his thoughts. Before he's even reached his gun under his pillow, he recognizes Poe's light humming and he relaxes without wanting to.  
  
He cracks his eyes open and spots Poe in the kitchen area, busy with the contents of multiple bags of what has to be groceries.  
  
He's not surprised. They rarely have the occasion to cook with their lifestyle, but he knew this was coming when Poe insisted on a suite last night. It's a bit of a splurge, but they also have more money than they know what to do with.  
  
And to be honest, Kovacs isn't complaining. The mattress alone would be enough to justify the expanse. Poe cooking for them with what are surely the freshest of produces if he knows the fussy AI at all -- and he does -- is one added bonus he'll never spit on.  
  
It's not long before Poe joins him in bed, two plates in hands. It's an assortment of fruits and various cheese, something meant to whet his appetite.  
  
“Today is for indulgences.” Poe declares as he takes place at his side and waits for him to sit up before handing him a plate. As usual, he's not bothered at all by Kovacs’ nudity.  
  
Poe’s not one to prance around naked himself -- though he's only in dark slacks and a loose white shirt this morning -- but he appreciates fine things. And Kovacs’ body is near the top of that list.  
  
“Hmm. And why are we indulging today?” The promise of a meal cooked by Poe is enough that Kovacs doesn't mind humoring him with idle conversation.  
  
He nearly chokes on the grape he's just thrown in his mouth when Poe’s expression change. There is something uncertain in his smile now. Something like _guilt_ in his eyes.  
  
So this is it then.  
  
That's when Poe tells him that it's been fun, but this is where they part ways.  
  
It doesn't hurt because he hasn't let himself grow attached. It's just… disappointing.  
  
They make a great team. It's hard to give that up.  
  
Before he can tell him that it's okay, that he understands -- anyone would be crazy to want to stay with him permanently, especially an AI with the newfound freedom to travel the whole universe -- Poe expression becomes resolute.  
  
“We're indulging because it's your birthday.”  
  
For a long time, they both stare at one another. Kovacs would say something, but quite frankly, his mind is blank.  
  
Predictably, after the silence between them have stretched long enough to become heavy with awkwardness, Poe starts filling it with chatter.  
  
“Well, your current sleeve's birthday anyway. If one can call it a birthday. I don't know your actual birthday. I could have found out of course, but I figured if you hadn't told me, you didn't want me to know. And that you probably don’t want a celebration. Or at least, you don't want to share one with me. I realise now, I might have taken one liberty too many. Feel free to ignore anything I said and just enjoy the meal, I'll get out of your hair for the day-”  
  
Kovacs cups Poe's cheek before he can try to get up from the bed and shuts him up in the only way that works. The mustache isn’t something he'll ever get use too, but it doesn't matter. It's part of what makes kissing Poe unique.  
  
“I don't remember my actual birthday.” Can't even remember celebrating it, even when he was younger. He thinks he vaguely remembers his mother trying to do something special for the occasion, but it could also be a fabricated memory. He’s sure there is a record of it somewhere, but it hasn't crossed his mind to check. “It never truly mattered.”  
  
Poe’s face falls at the words. Kovacs has never felt more like a monster.  
  
Poe opens his mouth, no doubt to apologize again. Kovacs shuts him up with another kiss before he can.  
  
“It never mattered, but I'm not one to pass up an occasion to have some fun. A day of indulgences sounds like just what we need.” There was that whole thing with Kovacs having a price on his head. Nothing to lose sleep about, but it had been annoying until they had dealt with it.  
  
“You don't have to-” Another interruption, another kiss.  
  
“Poe. I  _want_ to.” He does. He really does. Poe knows how to throw a party and he's sure it'll be true even if it's to be a private one for two.  
  
“Well, if you're sure.” There is some hesitation still, but Poe finally breaks into a true smile when Kovacs nods briskly once before kissing him one last time.  
  
“So, what else do you have planned?” And just like that, Poe is babbling excitedly again, words tumbling out of his mouth in a happy rush.  
  
Kovacs goes back to eating what is on his plate, letting his voice wash over him and his eyes follow Poe’s hands as he gestures widely to illustrate one point or another.  
  
He cannot compare this to any other day. But maybe if Poe decides to stick around after all, he thinks he can get use to this.


End file.
